Damage
by Momo-Chan543
Summary: It's a fanfic about Optimus and Barricade fallen in love after Barricade wants to get revenge on Optimus's husband Galvatron. Note: Optimus is a 8-month pregnant female.


Damage: Part 2

Barricade begin to slip untop of me. But wasn't long before he being removing some of my chothing.

"Barricade! Hold on a minute I'm pregnant remember"

"I'm sorry Optimus* removes himself from me* I guess I forgot you were huh?"

"It's okay we all forget things but I don't understand this whole thing you having feelings for me but I'm married to Galvatron…I'm not sure what to say about this"

Barricade the look in my eyes. For reason he knew I was hinding something…something bad but I wasn't sure why he would even care about it.

"Optimus…are you telling me the truth about your marriage with Galvatron?"

"Of course I wouldn't lie"

He was present he wanted to know the truth.

"Optimus I can tell if someone is lying to me and you're doing that so give me the truth as a matter of fact give me the whole story"

With no other option I had to give it to him. He endlessly looked at me with those bewildered eyes of his watching my every move. It was peculiar to me but all he wanted was to look after my wellbeing.

"Barricade...you're right I was lying to you ….you see my marriage with Galvatron hasn't been all great or great at all. He's very abusive and the only reason I'm pregnant is well he raped me twice resulting in pregnancy. He told me when he gets back just before the sparkling is born we would move to his planet which is Charr."

He gasped as he listen to me talk. I don't think he was very happy to hear all that. Barricade slowly slip beside kissing me on my forehead and giving a slight hug.

"Shhhh no more talking just hush for right now I don't want you to get upset about anything."

"But..but it's true I..I never told anyone this and I was afraid to tell you now Galvatron is surly going to kill me for this"

"No he won't I won't let him touch you…this marriage is over"

I paused when he said that this marriage is over. In my mind It was a bad idea but in my spark it was the best thing to hear.

"Barricade what do you mean this marriage is over?"

"I mean you're not married to Galvatron anymore I'm going to take custody of you now… I don't want you with him and I hope you see why I want revenge of him"

"But what about your mate? I know she's dead won't you miss her while you me?"

"She's where she needs to be Optimus it's you that I'm worried about"*rubs my

cheek*

"But Barricade why..why you want to take me with you? We don't know each other very well I..I don't understand why you want me so bad though"

"Optimus….I know you I know everything about you Galvatron tells many stories about you and I observed you sometimes when you walks through his parlae. Did I forget to mention that I used to work for Galvatron? But that's in the past now I..I still think I'm made for the dirty work"

"Dirty work meaning"

"Meaning I'm thinking about taking Galvatron out meaning I might offline him that's if I'm lucky"

Gasping at what Barricade said I quickly tried to convince him out of doing that. I know Galvatron harmed me in many ways but I don't want the mech dead!

"No..no don't do that I..I don't want anything bad happing to you.*takes his hand* promise me you won't harm him to badly please I'm begging you".

Barricade was shocked at my request. I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"I won't I promise"

I laid back down. I was so tired also I wasn't sure what was going to be in my future. But for some reason I wanted Barricade to be a big part of it. I felt his strong hand rubbed against my belly and laying softly behind me. He kissed my cheek softly. I felt so safe and so at peace when Barricade was with me. I didn't actually know he had so much feelings for me. Does this mean I like him too? I didn't know at the time. Right now all I could feel is the sparkling inside me kicking and Barricade rubbing.

"You should get some shut eye I'll look after you while you're in stasis."

"Thank you Barricade"

I kissed him on the cheek and then went fastly asleep.

(5 hours later)

I awoke gazing at the outside hmm Cybertron's beauty. Starching, I quickly notice that Barricade wasn't beside me anymore. "where is he I thought" so quickly got up and went to his living room. In the living I saw him and two others. It was Darkwind and my old friend Prowl.

"*Barricade turns to look at me* ahhh hi Optimus you had a good sleep"

"Yea.. it was fine but what's going on here?"

"*Prowl walks to me* I'm glad to see you Optimus it's been a while Barricade called us to tell us his plan about you and Galvatron."

"Plan? What plan?"

"What he didn't tell you well I think you should sit down then and listen it might be a shock to you though"

"I'll tell her Prowl thanks for the introduction though*Barricade walks to me and site me down* hmmm Optimus I've decided to show Galvatron a little payback by using you"

"Me? You want to use me? How?"

"Well by….

All of the sudden army of decepitcons came busting the door. And there was the mighty Galvatron stood above them demanding for the return of his wife ….me.

The End Of Part 3

Shrach


End file.
